


Ложный рассвет (Это называется Зодиакальный Свет, Стайлз)

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tattooed Stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я своими глазами видел. Чётко видел. Стайлз… Оно свернуло ему шею, практически расплющило тело. Ясно тебе, Скотт? Оно заставило меня на всё это смотреть. Так что при любом грёбаном раскладе. Что бы это за хрень ни была, - Дерек покачал головой, указывая на ошалевшего парня. – Это не Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [False Dawn (Stiles, it's called zodiacal light)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098942) by [ElisAttack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisAttack/pseuds/ElisAttack). 



> Огромное спасибо Nита за вычитку ♥
> 
> Татуировка "Фазы Луны" - http://simplysmilingandsmoking.tumblr.com/post/63498955969

Стайлз пришел в себя, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Горло и лёгкие нещадно жгло, а голова раскалывалась так, будто в ней целый оркестр играл какую-то симфонию. Он был весь покрыт листьями, и они были буквально везде, даже во рту. Отплевавшись, он кое-как сел и тут же начал задыхаться от острой простреливающей боли в боку. Но он её проигнорировал, опасаясь поднять рубашку и обнаружить на теле кучу синяков. Если нет кровотечения, значит все в относительном порядке. Пока что.  
  
Он был растерян. Каждый раз, когда он оказывался в ситуации, включающей в себя какие-либо травмы, он приходил в себя либо в больнице, либо в собственной постели. Сейчас же он не был ни там, ни там. Он лежал на холодной и мокрой земле, прямо посреди лесной прогалины, не имея ни малейшего понятия, как он тут оказался.  
  
К счастью, он узнал эти леса. Они принадлежали стае Хейла, а соответственно и ему, как почётному члены этой самой стаи и бойфренду Альфы. Странно, скорее, не то, что он тут очутился, а сами обстоятельства этого. Стайлз попытался вспомнить, но у него ничего не вышло. Последнее, что он помнил – это музейный архив в Сакраменто, где он просматривал старые документы, связанные с деятельностью семьи Хейлов во времена золотой лихорадки.  
  
Но вот, он снова каким-то образом очутился в Бикон Хиллз. Он понимал, что это вроде бы должно взволновать его намного больше, но ему в своей жизни приходилось сталкиваться с ещё более странным дерьмом, чем какое-то там небольшое перемещение в пространстве. Он хотя бы не проснулся хер знает где и отчётливо себе представлял, как отсюда добраться до дома.  
  
Стайлз порылся в карманах, в надежде найти свой телефон, и когда всё-таки его обнаружил, оказалось, что его дорогущий айфон был попросту разломан на две части. Конечно же, в его жизни ничего не бывает легко. Он осторожно встал на ноги, стараясь лишний раз не тревожить больной бок, и, глядя на компас на часах, подаренных ему Дереком на очередную годовщину, начал свой путь в пять миль, направляясь в дом стаи.  
  


***

  
  
Где-то на полпути он сообразил, что не мешало бы проверить дату, и тут же по его спине пробежал холодок. Крошечные циферки на часах показали, что с того понедельника в Сакраменто прошло целых три дня.  
  
Обидно, конечно, что телефон сломался. Дерек обычно очень волновался, когда Стайлз не объявлялся больше двух дней. Если бы под рукой был бы его телефон, то можно было бы проверить новые сообщения и получить хоть какое-нибудь представление, какого хрена с ним произошло. Мозг прокручивал все то, с чем стае довелось столкнуться за все эти годы, и кто бы мог это с ним сотворить, но ничто не казалось хоть отдалённо правдоподобным. Это что-то новое, и это пугало.  
  
Час спустя, он вышел из леса и оказался во дворе восстановленного два года назад, но всё ещё находящегося в идеальном состоянии, дома Хейла. Стайлз заметил, что на подъездной дорожке совсем не было машин. Оно и понятно. Сейчас одиннадцать часов утра четверга, и вся стая должна быть на своих рабочих местах, разбросанных по всему городу. Айзек со Скоттом, скорее всего в ветлечебнице, Эрика и Бойд в автомастерской, Эллисон и Денни терроризируют… тренируют людей в спортзале, Лидия и Джексон в их адвокатской конторе, а Дерек в полицейском участке, вместе с отцом Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз поистине гордился своей сплочённой стаей. На их территорию не забредали омеги, пытающиеся свергнуть Альфу, почуяв разрозненность в их рядах. Стая Хейла – это не какая-нибудь там кучка малолетнего сброда, лишь пытающаяся изображать из себя стаю.  
  
Стайлз полушёл, полуполз к дому, искренне радуясь тому, что смог найти в кармане куртки ключи от входной двери.  
  
Но оказалось, что в доме всё-таки кто-то был.  
  
На диване сидела Эллисон, чьи красивые черты лица ужасно портил полностью отсутствующий взгляд. Она выглядела так, будто прошла через ад. Всё лицо было в синяках, а левый глаз распух настолько, что даже не открывался. Её нога лежала на диване, покрытая чем-то, что очень напоминало знаменитую самопальную гипсовую повязку Скотта. Нога, скорее всего, была сломана, но на лице не было никаких признаков боли, пристальный взгляд был пуст как никогда, и она продолжала смотреть в никуда до тех пор, пока Стайлз не задел дереков идиотский дверной коврик и не споткнулся, ударяясь ногой о дверь. Эллисон услышала его болезненный вскрик, её взгляд моментально сфокусировался, а глаза расширились, когда она его заметила.  
  
– Стайлз? – прохрипела она болезненным голосом, и Стайлз заметил отпечатки от больших пальцев на её шее. – Как? – она громко сглотнула, говоря уже более внятно: – Слава грёбаной вселенной, что Дерек ошибся.   
  
Должно быть, на его лице отразилось что-то типа шока, потому что она тут же достала из кармана телефон, нажимая кнопку быстрого набора.  
  
Десять минут спустя, Стайлза уже окружала бо̀льшая часть стаи, глядя на него со смесью скептицизма и облегчения. Единственный, кого не было – это Дерек, но Айзек заверил Стайлза, что тот уже в пути.  
  
Скотт осмотрел его. Он оттянул нижнее веко, посветив фонариком в глаз, и напряг слух, вслушиваясь в сердцебиение друга. Но, как только он задрал рубашку, чтобы осмотреть источник боли на боку Стайлза, то у него тут же перехватило дыхание.  
  
– Что? – спросил его Стайлз, наклоняя голову и глядя на чистую, гладкую и усыпанную родинками кожу. Никаких синяков на боку и абсолютно точно, никакого шрама от аппендицита. Стайлз провёл пальцем по тазовой кости там, где должен быть розовый и блестящий шрам, но не почувствовал ровным счётом ничего. Скотт посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, отвёл руку Стайлза в сторону и попытался провести пальцем по тому же месту, но так же ничего не почувствовал. Скотт хорошо помнил этот шрам. Они тогда были вместе со Стайлзом, когда тот загнулся прямо посреди итоговых экзаменов на первом курсе Беркли. Стайлз всё ещё прекрасно помнил, как орал на него Скотт за то, что он чуть не позволил аппендициту себя угробить.  
  
Это официально: Стайлз потрясён.  
  
Входная дверь распахнулась, пугая его, и он резко отнял руку от бока. В комнату залетел Дерек, гнев явно доминировал над его самообладанием, а лицо искажала такая ярость, которую Стайлз наблюдал лишь тогда, когда кому-то из стаи реально грозила опасность.  
  
– Дерек, – прошептал он, надеясь успокоить своего парня, убедить его, что вся стая в порядке, но это, кажется, разозлило его ещё больше. Дерек прошёл сквозь стену из членов стаи, окружающую сидящего на диване Стайлза.  
  
Он посмотрел на него сверху вниз, а ноздри раздулись, когда он втянул его запах. Но что-то определённо шло не так, потому что черты лица Дерека исказились ещё сильнее, до такой степени, что Стайлз едва мог его узнать.  
  
Стайлз никогда не видел Дерека  _таким_. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Дерек  _так_  на него смотрел.  
  
– Блять, да как ты смеешь? – зашипел на него Дерек, сквозь пролезшие клыки.  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул, когда плевок в пылу разговора приземлился на его лоб, но он был слишком потрясён и потерян, чтобы вытереть его. Неужели за эти три дня он сделал что-то такое, что Дерек буквально сочился такой чистой и неподдельной ненавистью?  
  
Скотт встал между Стайлзом и Дереком, защищая друга от испепеляющего взгляда Альфы.  
  
– Дерек, какого хрена ты творишь? – нахмурился Скотт.  
  
– Что я творю…? – рвано выдохнул Дерек. – Я своими глазами видел. Чётко видел. Стайлз… – он закрыл глаза, проводя рукой по лицу. – Оно свернуло ему шею, практически расплющило тело. Ясно тебе, Скотт? Оно заставило меня на всё это смотреть. Так что при любом грёбаном раскладе. Что бы это за  _хрень_  ни была, - он покачал головой, указывая на ошалевшего парня. – Это не Стайлз.  
  
Что? Он мёртв? Но это просто бессмыслица. Вот он, сидит на своём чёртовом диване, в идеальном состоянии, без единой царапины.  
  
Скотт потянулся рукой вниз, ободряюще поглаживая и сжимая плечо Стайлза.  
  
– Мне плевать, что ты там  _по твоему мнению_  видел. Он пахнет, как Стайлз, он ведёт себя как Стайлз. Неужели из-за одного только ёбаного шрама...   
  
– Я знаю, что я видел, Скотт, – процедил Дерек, зло глядя на Стайлза.  
  
– Скорее всего, ты просто ошибся, – сказал Скотт, но в его словах промелькнуло сомнение. Он оглянулся на Стайлза, взглядом скользя по ключице в поисках шрама от сложного перелома, который тот получил, врезавшись в дерево. Видимо, он его не нашёл, потому что на лице появилась такая страдальческая гримаса, что Стайлзу стало физически больно на него смотреть. Скотт вновь повернулся к Дереку, оставляя обнимающего себя руками Стайлза задаваться вопросом, какого хрена с ним произошло. – У него нет ни одного старого шрама.  
  
Стайлз почувствовал, как холодная рука коснулась верхнего позвонка. Он знал, что там начинается татуировка фаз луны, которая тянется вдоль всего позвоночника. Он услышал позади голос Эрики:   
– Татуировка тоже исчезла.  
  
Дерек зарычал.  
  
Стайлз вытерпел многочасовую боль, чтобы сделать эту татуировку. Вытерпел иглу, протыкающую кожу и долбящую по самой кости. Татуировка начиналась у верхнего позвонка и заканчивалась в расселине его задницы. Это был подарок на тридцатый день рождения Дерека и Стайлз всегда с нежностью вспоминал, как тот разворачивал такой особенный подарок.  
  
А теперь её не стало, и Стайлз понятия не имел, как это произошло. Он завёл руку назад, водя пальцами по тому месту, где все ещё ощущалось холодное касание Эрики. Стайлз не мог поверить, что нечто столь постоянное и имеющее огромное значение для самого Дерека и для стаи в целом могло так легко исчезнуть. Он уставился на Дерека широко раскрытыми глазами, из которых текли слезы, скатываясь по его лицу.  
  
– Что со мной произошло? – Стайлз увидел, что Дерек буквально на мгновение растерялся, прежде чем вновь нацепить свою гневную маску.  
  
– Ты чёртов монстр, – Дерек обошёл Скотта, который с готовностью отступил в сторону и схватил Стайлза за горло, поднимая его с дивана, отчего ноги парня начали болтаться в воздухе в поисках хоть какой-нибудь опоры. – Ты не мог просто убить его и на этом остановиться. Тебе надо было вернуться и примерить на себя его роль. – Стайлз в ужасе пытался хватать ртом воздух, но Дерека беспощадно зажимал его трахею. – Тебе было не достаточно?!  
  
Дерек смотрел куда угодно, только не на него, и Стайлз цеплялся за его руки, царапая и пытаясь оттащить их от своего горла, но безрезультатно. Стая стояла напряжённо, будто они очень хотели остановить Дерека, но не были уверены, должны ли. Стайлз взглядом молил их о помощи, но они его игнорировали.   
  
– Дрк... – отчаянно прохрипел Стайлз. – Пжлста... – Слезы лились каскадом по щекам, потому что человек, которого он любит, душил его, отказываясь даже взглянуть в его лицо.  
  
Глаза Стайлза окутала чёрная пелена, и он провалился во мрак. Последнее, что он видел – щека Дерека.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз начал задыхаться, пытаясь подняться, но с резким звоном ударился головой о металлическую поверхность.   
  
Внутри был ужасный дубак, и Стайлз трясся всем телом, понимая, что он без рубашки. Он ощупывал стенки, пытаясь ухватиться за малейшую подсказку, где он мог находиться. Он чувствовал себя потерянным, дезориентированным, будто в памяти зияла огромная дыра. Стайлз ощущал фантомные касания пальцев на горле и слегка коснулся рукой шеи, пока ужасный холод вновь не захватил всё его внимание.   
  
Стайлз ударил рукой по металлической поверхности, об которую он приложился головой, и почувствовал, как та ему поддалась.  
  
Свет наполнил его тюрьму и Стайлз заметил, что это - морозилка. Каким образом он мог оказаться в морозилке? Последнее, что он помнил, как просматривал документы в Сакраменто. Он посмотрел на свои часы. Четверг, десять часов вечера. Три дня потеряно.  
  
Стайлз осторожно высунул голову, оглядываясь вокруг, и понял: он в своей собственной, чёртовой морозилке, в своём же подвале. Стайлз ощутил, как мурашки пробежали по его телу. Что-то произошло со стаей? Это единственное, что хоть как-то могло объяснить, почему он очнулся в своей прокля̀той морозилке.  
  
Внезапно Стайлз услышал, как со скрипом открылась дверь в подвал. Он быстро выбрался из морозилки и пополз на четвереньках, сжимаясь и прячась за силовой скамьёй Дерека, несмотря на ноющую боль в горле.  
  
– Стайлз? – он услышал мягкий зов знакомого голоса.  
  
Стайлз выглянул из-за скамьи и увидел отца, стоящего у морозилки и озирающегося вокруг. Он понял, что тот ищет его.  
  
– Папа, – прохрипел Стайлз. Отец повернулся и посмотрел на него, беспокойно морща лоб. - Что происходит?  
  
– Стайлз, ты в прядке? – папа протянул руки к Стайлзу ладонями вверх, будто бы пытаясь успокоить его.  
  
Стайлз оценил своё состояние так, как привык уже это делать за годы практики, проверяя ощущения в своей шее, и понял, что боль исчезла.   
  
– Все в порядке, пап. – Голос уже не хрипел, а тело успело согреться, так что он встал и обошёл скамью, направляясь к своему отцу, который протянул к нему руки и сильно сжал их вокруг своего сына. Он чувствовал, как дрожали плечи отца, будто тот плакал, но когда Стайлз отпрянул, чтобы посмотреть на него, он увидел лишь призраки высохших слез на лице.  
  
Отец вручил ему полицейскую рубашку, которую Стайлз с благодарностью надел.  
  
– Пошли, парень. Давай поднимемся наверх, – папа приобнял Стайлза за талию, поддерживая, даже при том, что самому Стайлзу это не особо требовалось. Они поднялись по лестнице, которую Стайлз самолично помогал восстанавливать.  
  
Папа вывел его из подвала и провёл через весь дом. Они прошли через гостиную, где сидела бо̀льшая часть стаи, мрачно уставившись в пол. Отец попытался провести Стайлза к двери, демонстративно не глядя на них.  
  
Стайлз заметил Дерека, сидящего в кресле вдали от остальной стаи, и обратился к нему:  
– Дерек? – но лицо его парня не выражало ровным счётом ничего. – Почему я был в морозилке? – продолжил Стайлз и Дерек вздрогнул, поднимая на него взгляд. Взгляд, полный вины и безграничного отчаяния. Вконец растерявшись, Стайлз позволил отцу утащить его из своего дома.   
  


***

  
  
Папа Стайлза усадил его в Крузер, потянулся к пряжке, чтобы пристегнуть его, и это было так унизительно, но в тоже время странно утешало. Хорошо, когда есть такой человек, которому можно безгранично доверять, который всегда о тебе позаботится. Стайлзу только жаль, что рядом не было его стаи.  
  
Когда отец открыл водительскую дверь и сел в машину, Стайлз повернулся к нему:  
– Я не могу ничего вспомнить. Что происходит? Почему я оказался в морозилке?  
  
Папа до побелевших костяшек вцепился в руль, будто попытался сдержать гнев, и что-то всплыло в дальнем уголке мозга Стайлза. Воспоминание жаждало вырваться наружу, но что-то в сознании заталкивало его обратно. Его тело не хотело, чтобы он вспомнил.  
  
– Я все объясню, когда вернёмся домой.  
  
–  _Вон там мой дом_ , – Стайлз указал на здание, который медленно исчезало позади уезжающего прочь Крузера.  
  
Руки отца напряглись ещё сильнее, но он ничего не ответил.  
  
Стайлз откинулся на спинку пассажирского кресла, отворачиваясь к окну и наблюдая, как проносятся мимо деревья заповедника вдоль грязной просёлочной дороги. Он провёл много полнолуний, бегая по этому заповеднику со своими волками.  
  
Прошло уже целых восемь лет с тех пор, как Питер укусил Скотта, и вся жизнь Стайлза превратилась в дерьмоворот из оборотней и опасных для жизни ситуаций. Но он не променял бы эту жизнь ни на какую другую. Например, из-за таких моментов, как ежемесячная шумная возня стаи в лесу, которая лишь укрепляла его уверенность в правильности принятого когда-то решения помогать Скотту с его волчьими проблемами.  
  
Но дело было не только в стае. Ещё в Дереке. В Дереке, с его прекрасными глазами, прекрасной душой, прекрасным  _всем_. Он был бойфрендом Дерека четыре очень счастливых года. И ему до сих пор доставляло удовольствие просыпаться по утрам рядом с взъерошенным ото сна хмурым волком. Вот почему было так больно ощущать на себе такой взгляд, будто Дереку было мучительно стыдно рассказать Стайлзу, что с ним произошло. Он думал, что Дерек доверял Стайлзу достаточно, чтобы рассказать что угодно. Они перестали хранить друг от друга секреты задолго до того, как начали трахаться.   
  
Создавалось ощущение, что он слишком многое пропустил. Что такого могло произойти за эти три дня?


	2. Chapter 2

Папа придержал для Стайлза дверь в дом его детства. Сам Стайлз чувствовал себя прекрасно, и не было никакой необходимости с ним нянчиться, но отец этого, кажется, не понимал. Когда его мягко опустили на диван и укутали в шерстяной плед, Стайлз окончательно потерял терпение.  
  
– Проклятье! Просто расскажи мне, что, черт возьми, происходит? – спросил Стайлз. – Это не так сложно. Просто объясни мне, как я из Сакраменто очутился в своей грёбаной морозилке, с тремя днями, полностью выпавшими из памяти.  
  
– Я не знаю подробностей, Стайлз. Дерек не рассказал мне всего, - попытался утихомирить Стайлза отец, укладывая его на диван. Но Стайлз не был намерен это терпеть. Он скинул с себя покрывало и встал, уставившись на своего отца.  
  
– Тогда я должен быть рядом с ним, а не здесь с тобой, раз уж  _только он_  может мне объяснить, какого хрена вообще происходит, – сказав это, Стайлз тут же направился в сторону входной двери.  
  
Папа резко подался вперёд, хватая его за руку:  
– Нет! Ты не можешь туда вернуться!  
  
Стайлз обернулся, но увидел лишь беспокойство, ужасно омрачающее лицо отца. Он спросил:  
– Тогда расскажи мне, пожалуйста. Объясни, почему мой любимый человек даже взглянуть на меня не может.  
  
– Дело не в тебе, Стайлз… – папа отпустил его руку и растерянно потёр лоб.  
  
– Ага,  _в нём_ , – Стайлз закатил глаза и вновь упал на диван.  
  
Папа встал. Он с дрожащими руками переминался с ноги на ногу, пока Стайлз смотрел на него с надеждой, ожидая ответ на свой вопрос.  
  
– В это будет сложно поверить, – начал было отец, но тут же замолк, начал ходить из угла в угол.  
  
– Пап, остановись. Просто расскажи мне. При данных обстоятельствах, я поверю во что угодно.  
  
– По сравнению с этим, оборотни –  _детский лепет_ , – он критически посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
– Позволь мне самому судить.  
  
Папа, наконец, прекратил мерить шагами комнату и глубоко вздохнул:  
– Когда тебе было восемь, тебя сбила машина.  
  
– Не было такого, - хмурясь, перебил его Стайлз. – Если бы меня когда-нибудь сбила машина, я бы  _точно_  запомнил.  
  
– Заткнись, Стайлз, и дай мне продолжить, - вздрогнул отец.  
  
Стайлз устроил целую пантомиму, защёлкивая рот на замок.  
  
Папа устроился в своём любимом кресле, прежде чем продолжить рассказ:  
– Клаудия нашла тебя посреди дороги. Водитель просто скрылся, оставив тебя истекать кровью. Она была в такой панике, что не могла мыслить здраво. Там было так много крови, Стайлз. Она не сообразила проверить твой пульс или вызвать скорую помощь. Я вышел, когда услышал её крики и плач. Она склонилась над твоим телом прямо посреди дороги и рвала на себе волосы.  
Я проверил пульс, но твоё сердце уже не билось. Мы уже были бессильны. Клаудия была убита горем, она корила себя за то, что не смогла за тобой уследить. Я должен был сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы её успокоить. Её панические атаки всегда проходили в разы хуже, чем твои.  
Мы уложили твоё тело в машину и повезли в больницу. Клаудия настояла… Я пытался её убедить, что уже слишком поздно, но она  _настаивала_ , и мне пришлось уступить. Она укачивала тебя на коленях, а мне было так невыносимо больно видеть, как твоя кровь впитывается в её одежду.  
Мы довезли тебя до больницы, и врач объявил тебя мёртвым по прибытии. Но вдруг ты закашлял и вдохнул.  
Доктор был озадачен. Он подумал, что должно быть твоё сердце остановилось, когда мы приехали в больницу, и ему просто удалось его перезапустить. Я не стал говорить ему, что ты уже полчаса как мёртв, да он бы мне всё равно не поверил.  
Ты пролежал в коме больше двух дней, а когда очнулся, то не помнил последние две недели до этого происшествия. Воспоминания просто исчезли, как и все твои раны.  
Только Клаудия и я знали об этом, и мы не посчитали нужным кому-то ещё рассказывать. Особенно когда заметили, что все твои старые шрамы исчезли. Ты был неуклюжим ребёнком, и у тебя их было много, но внезапно они просто испарились. А что ещё хуже, у тебя вновь выросли миндалины. Мы не замечали этого до тех пор, пока ты снова не заболел тонзиллитом. Нам даже пришлось ехать в другой город, чтобы твой лечащий врач не задавал лишних вопросов, как такое вообще могло произойти.  
  
Папа со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла:  
– Похоже, что твоё тело полностью восстанавливается каждый раз, когда ты умираешь.  
  
Стайлз был ошарашен.  
  
– Охренеть, папа. Ты вообще себя слышал? Это долбаное безумие! Я что теперь –  _Клэр Беннет_ *? Это тебе не какой-то там чёртов сериал. – Он не хотел верить ни единому слову, но сомнение засело внутри, говоря, что это вполне может быть правдой. Миндалины просто так по волшебству снова не вырастают.  
  
– Пожалуйста, Стайлз, поверь мне. Просто посмотри на свои шрамы.  
  
– Блять. – Стайлз провёл рукой по боку, задрал рубашку и посмотрел вниз туда, где у него шрам от аппендицита. Ну, или туда, где он когда-то был. Косметическая хирургия явно не справилась бы с этим за три дня. – Блять, – повторил он.  
  
– Сынок, мне очень жаль.  
  
Стайлз поднял взгляд от своего тела, злобно глядя на своего отца:  
– Какого чёрта ты раньше мне не сказал, что я не могу умереть? Разве ты не думаешь, что такой  _любопытный_  факт моей биографии мог бы быть для меня полезен?  
  
– Я боялся, что ты начнёшь ещё больше рисковать собой. Я не хочу причинить тебе боль, Стайлз. Никогда не хотел.  
  
– Я бы не стал лишний раз рисковать, – пробормотал Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
– Не говори ерунды, сын. Я прекрасно тебя знаю, знаю, что ты рано или поздно  _обязательно_  совершил бы какую-нибудь глупость просто потому, что тебя нельзя убить.  
  
– А теперь я все похерил, потому что ты мне вовремя об этом не рассказал, – с угрюмым видом произнёс Стайлз.  
  
Папа вздрогнул.  
  
– Только знаешь что? Это всё никак не объясняет того, что я проснулся в собственной морозилке.  
  
Стайлз увидел, как глаза отца вновь застилал гнев:  
– Ублюдок Хейл.  
  
– Да ты шутишь, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Даже если бы Дерек и нашёл меня где-нибудь мёртвым, последнее, что бы он сделал – это запихнул меня в морозилку, рядом с моим haagen-dazs.  
  
– А я и не говорил никогда, что он тебя  _нашёл_ , – пробубнил отец. – Я не должен был доверять ему. Он хороший заместитель, но если он сотворил с тобой такое, просто выйдя из себя…  
  
Стайлз оборвал отцовские разглагольствования:  
– Подожди-ка чёртову минутку. Ты пытаешься сказать, что Дерек – причина, по которой я умер?  
  
– Не просто «причина». Он тот, кто тебя убил.  
  
– Я не верю тебе, - засмеялся Стайлз. – Дерек никогда бы этого не сделал.  
  
– Стайлз…  
  
– Нет. Не-а. Да, блять, нет же!  
  
– Стайлз.  
  
– Послушай себя. Ты обвиняешь парня, с которым я прожил четыре счастливых года, в том, что он меня  _убил_!  
  
– Он сам в этом признался. И вся стая может это подтвердить, потому что они при этом присутствовали и, кстати, абсолютно ничего не предприняли.  
  
– Ты обалдел!? – выдал Стайлз. – И какого же чёрта он так со мной поступил!?  
  
– Никто так и не рассказал мне подробностей. И как только я удостоверюсь, что с тобой всё в порядке, я собираюсь вернуться туда и арестовать этого сукиного сына.  
  
– Мир сошёл с ума? Тебе же нравится Дерек. Чёрт, да ты  _сам_  взял его на работу.  
  
– Он причинил тебе боль, Стайлз. Дело тут не в моём личном мнении. Он убийца.  
  
–  _Я жив!_  
  
– Он не рассчитывал, что так будет.  
  
Прежде чем Стайлз успел на это ответить, раздался звонок в дверь.  
  
– Вашу мать, – папа провёл рукой по волосам. – Иду! – крикнул он, прежде чем вновь обратиться к Стайлзу: – Мы поговорим об этом позже, - и ушёл открывать дверь, оставляя Стайлза наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
Стайлз услышал, как папа разговаривает с одним из заместителей:  
– Хиггс? Разве ты не должен быть на дежурстве?  
  
Стайлз знал Хиггса. Он не был женат, его родители уехали и ныне проживали в Южной Калифорнии. Отец частенько приглашал его на ужин, чтобы разделить с ним своё одиночество. Стайлз перестал обращать внимание на приглушённый разговор, доносящийся от двери.  
  
Пока не услышал ужасный грохот. Стайлз поднял голову только для того, чтобы увидеть, как отец пролетел в воздухе, врезаясь в стену и с отчётливым треском ударяясь об неё головой.  
  
– Блять! Папа! – Стайлз вскочил на ноги и сломя голову бросился к лежащему ничком телу отца. Вся его голова была в крови, ручьём стекающей из раны чуть выше глаза. Стайлз быстро сорвал с себя рубашку, прижимая комок ткани к ране и пытаясь остановить сильное кровотечение. Он посмотрел наверх в поисках Хиггса и увидел, как тот с хлопком закрыл дверь, направляясь к Стайлзу и его отцу.  
  
– Хиггс, какого хера ты творишь? – Он уставился на человека, который раньше трепал его по волосам и угощал печеньем каждый раз, как Стайлз, будучи ещё ребёнком, приходил в участок. Но всё, что он видел – это наглая ухмылка и полный ненависти взгляд. Стайлз посмотрел в его глаза. У настоящего Хиггса глаза были тёмные, почти чёрные, но у этой фальшивки глаза были голубые, как лёд, а брови презрительно опущены.  
  
 _«Не Хиггс»_  остановился примерно в футе от них, глядя сверху вниз:  
– Ну, это все объясняет. Ты аномалия, парень, - фыркнуло Оно. – Представь моё удивление, когда я встал на следующее утро после того, как сломал тебе шею, и попытался в тебя превратиться.  _Я_  убил пару Альфа-оборотня.  _Я_  собирался скопировать его тело. Но вдруг понимаю, что не могу этого сделать, потому что ты каким-то образом  _остался в живых_ , - существо хмуро глянуло на Стайлза, будто тот был виноват в том, что не умер.  
  
Стайлз, не прерывая зрительный контакт с существом, медленно и осторожно потянулся к табельному оружию отца. Ему почти удалось его отстегнуть, прежде чем его руку придавила к полу чужая нога.  
  
–  _Не-не-не_ , – Оно погрозило Стайлзу пальцем. – Даже не думай, – существо наступило тяжёлыми подошвами ботинок на пальцы Стайлза, и у того вырвался чудовищный вопль, после чего Оно пнуло Стайлза в грудь. Он прилетел обратно в гостиную, врезаясь телом в камин, и упал, словно тряпичная кукла, приземляясь прямо на очаг.  
  
– Скинуолкер**, – простонал он, пытаясь откашляться. Стайлз почувствовал, как сломанное ребро упёрлось прямо в лёгкое. Он баюкал сломанные пальцы, прижимая их к груди. Всё тело болело до одури. Ему было настолько больно, что он чувствовал, что в любой момент может просто отключиться.  
  
– Вообще-то Йи Наалдлошии*** – прошипело это существо, а глаза ярко вспыхнули белым. – Предпочитаю держаться своих корней.  
  
– Кто ходит на четырёх конечностях. Ты ведьмак, - сощурился на него Стайлз.   
  
– О! Прекрасно, ты говоришь на языке Навахо. Жаль только, что в скором времени тебе это больше не понадобится. – Оно ухмыльнулось, когда Стайлз в очередной раз застонал от боли. – Видишь ли, парень, заняв место пары Альфы, я смогу подобраться к нему максимально близко, и когда он потеряет бдительность, я перережу ему глотку и ОПА! Я смогу принять форму Альфа-оборотня со всеми сопутствующими привилегиями, – существо залезло рукой в карман куртки и достало оттуда изогнутый и ржавый нож. – Исцеление, сила, скорость…  _Я так взволнован_.  
  
Стайлз, как краб, отполз назад, пока его спина не упёрлась в решётку камина, отрезавшую ему дальнейший путь к отступлению. Ведьмак приближался к нему, водя пальцем по лезвию ножа. Похоже на то, что он очень любил играть со своими жертвами. Стайлзу стало грустно при мысли о мучительной смерти Хиггса.  
  
Вдруг краем глаза он заметил набор для камина, и до кочерги вполне можно было дотянуться рукой. Одну вещь о скинуолкерах он знал точно: убить их намного сложнее, чем обычных оборотней. Но, с другой стороны, ведьмаки - это люди. И у них есть слабые места, как и у всех остальных людей.  
  
Стайлз вскарабкался на колени, едва избежав ножа, устремлённого в его сердце. Вместо этого нож проткнул его бедро и Стайлз испустил душераздирающий вопль, когда почувствовал, как зазубренное лезвие вонзилось в плоть аж до самой кости. Стайлз быстро извернулся и потянулся, пытаясь схватить кочергу из набора.  
  
Ведьмак уловил смысл его намерений и попытался преградить ему путь, но Стайлз успел первым, мёртвой хваткой сжимая в руках ручку. Он использовал всю свою силу, чтобы размахнуться. Кочерга прилетела ведьмаку прямо в висок, и существо с грохотом завалилось на пол. Ведьмак с яростным криком схватился за нож в бедре Стайлза и провернул его, разрывая кожу и ткани, отчего начала хлестать кровь, забрызгивая собою весь очаг.  
  
Стайлза едва хватило на то, чтобы ударить ведьмака ещё раз. Мучительная боль пронизывала всё тело, но он сделал это снова. Он нанёс удар, используя всю силу обеих рук, и проткнул кочергой левую глазницу существа. Оно выпустило из рук нож, прежде чем рухнуть на пол, слабо содрогаясь в конвульсиях, и окончательно обмякнуть.  
  
Стайлз упал буквально через секунду после того, как ведьмак превратился из формы Хиггса в какого-то молодого парня с растянутой и полупрозрачной от частых изменений кожей.  
  
Стайлз увидел, что совсем недалеко от него лежит отец с вяло стекающей по лицу кровью. Он мог бы попытаться доползти к нему, но он знал, что вот-вот отключится, учитывая то, сколько крови он потерял. Его голова уже стала тяжёлой, а зрение - размытым и затуманенным.   
  
\- Блять, - простонал он, не чувствуя в себе сил зажать рану на ноге. Стайлз пытался через связь дотянуться до стаи, пытался связаться с Дереком, чтобы сообщить, что он в беде. Он знал, что с людьми это работало слабо, но не мог позволить отцу так просто умереть. И уж тем более, он не хотел снова умирать сам.  
  
Стайлз закрыл глаза, но прежде чем отключится, ощутил чью-то тёплую и успокаивающую руку на своём лице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Клэр Беннет - героиня сериала «Герои». Обладает способностью к спонтанной регенерации собственного тела в том случае, если её мозг не поврежден.  
> **Скинуолкер - по сути оборотень. Способен по своему желанию превращаться не только в волка но и в любое другое животное, которое пожелает, причем независимо от фаз луны.  
> ***Йи Наалдлошии - из приданий индейцев Навахо. Ведьма или ведьмак, способные с помощью черной магии принять форму убиенного ими существа. Естественно, не во благо другим.


	3. Chapter 3

Полтора месяца спустя Стайлз проснулся в больнице. Рана на ноге была зашита и туго перебинтована так же, как и ребра. Наконец-то он чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы передвигаться самостоятельно. Видимо, его неспособность умереть абсолютно никак не сказывалась на темпе его восстановления, ибо раны на теле заживали со скоростью улитки.  
  
Всё, чем отделался отец после встречи с Йи Наалдлошии - это сотрясение мозга, четырнадцать швов и ночёвка в больнице, чтобы отследить травму мозга. Стайлз тух в больнице ещё две недели только для того, чтобы его выписали и ещё на месяц заковали в инвалидном кресле. Ему приходилось спать на жутко неудобном и продавленном диване в гостиной, потому что его комната находилась на втором этаже.  
  
Единственный член стаи, который навестил Стайлза в больнице - это Лидия. Она заходила поговорить с его отцом, а заодно занести пакет, под завязку набитый конфетами Reese's. Стайлз удовлетворял свою тягу к сладкому ровно до того момента, пока медсестра все это не конфисковала.  
  
Лидия разобралась с его отцом в недоразумении, связанном с Йи Наалдлошии: она объяснила, что Стайлз был в Сакраменто, когда с ним связалась ведьма из Портленда и предупредила, что в Бикон Хиллз направляется Скинуолкер, оставляя за собой смерть и изувеченных животных. Стайлз помчался обратно домой, чтобы помочь стае справится с так называемым Скинуолкером. Вот только это был не он, а существо с магическими возможностями, сумевшее разделить стаю, пока они упорно его искали. Оно намеревалось проследить за человеком из стаи, убить и принять его форму, чтобы впоследствии убить Дерека и самому стать Альфой.  
  
Существо отыскало и ранило Эллисон, но ей удалось ранить его в ответ, прежде чем оно сбежало, следуя за Стайлзом. Тот был превосходной и более лёгкой добычей. Только вот Стайлз был не один, как оно предполагало, а с Дереком. Лидия объяснила, что ведьмак нашпиговал Дерека пулями из оружия Эллисон, ослабив его настолько, чтобы он не смог защитить Стайлза. После того, как Дерек исцелился, он начал яростно преследовать ведьмака, оставив Стайлза в лесу. Когда же существу удалось избавиться от преследования Дерека, тот вновь созвал стаю. Большинство хотело вернуться к Стайлзу и забрать его тело из леса, но Дерек запретил, сказав, что это будет пустой тратой времени, а вместо этого приказал найти убийцу его парня. Спустя час позвонила Эллисон и рассказала, что Стайлз вернулся домой, но Дерек не поверил, что это на самом деле был Стайлз. Он подумал, что это было то самое существо, только принявшее форму Стайлза, и убил его.   
  
Лидии удалось убедить отца не арестовывать Дерека, но тот всё-таки забрал у него значок и временно отстранил от обязанностей.  
  
Они нашли тело заместителя Хиггса в его собственной квартире, пока Стайлз был ещё в больнице. Похоже, что он умер ещё тогда, когда Стайлз был в Сакраменто. Ведьмак основался в квартире Хиггса, в которой повсюду были разбросаны части тела заместителя. Он буквально был разорван на кусочки. Стайлз в ужасе понимал, что мог закончить так же, как он, если бы вовремя не убил это существо.  
  
Дерек не пытался с ним связаться, и это ранило. Было такое чувство, что они просто внезапно взяли и расстались, и от этого становилось так чертовски больно, потому что Стайлз даже не помнил, из-за чего это случилось. Все, что он мог делать - это рассеянно слушать своего отца, когда тот говорил, что Стайлз должен ненавидеть Дерека за его поступок.  
  
Однажды ночью, спустя неделю после того, как Стайлза выписали из больницы, он услышал, как отец орал на кого-то по телефону. Он притворился, что спит, а у самого глаза на мокром месте были, потому что он понимал, что отец вопил на Дерека:   
\- Ты должен был защищать Стайлза, а не душить, мать твою! - Все, что он слышал далее - это ругательства и проклятия, исходящие от его отца. Дерек даже не потрудился защищаться.  
  
Итак, Стайлз проснулся в морозилке, потому что Дерек подумал, что он не Стайлз, а принявший его форму ведьмак. Так? Ну, это уже не новость. Но Дерек _задушил_  его. Стайлз прекрасно знал, что удушье чуть ли не самый долгий и болезненный способ смерти, хуже утопления. Стайлз задавался вопросом, как Дерек мог быть так жесток? Разве он не мог просто свернуть шею и покончить с этим? Это было бы более эффективно и менее болезненно, чем видеть направленное на себя лицо задыхающегося Стайлза.  
  
Да, не так он хотел узнать правду о своей смерти. Он хотел услышать это от самого Дерека. В любом случае, Стайлз считал такой бойкот более непростительным, чем смерть, которую он даже не помнил.  
  
Иногда в голове Стайлз возникал вопрос, почему Дерек тогда просто не надел на него свои лишающие магии рунические наручники вместо того, чтобы убивать.  
  
Прошёл всего лишь день с тех пор, как Стайлз достаточно окреп, чтобы передвигаться без инвалидного кресла, когда к нему приехали Эрика и Бойд под предлогом вернуть джип.  
  
Стайлз не позволил им войти. Он сам вышел их встречать, даже при том, что ему, как предполагалось, нельзя было напрягаться. Но отца, способного его за это отругать, сейчас дома не было, так что Стайлза эти запреты волновали в последнюю очередь.  
  
Эрика обняла его, шмыгая носом в его шею, совершенно не заботясь о том, что он не ответил на её жест.   
  
\- Я соскучилась по тебе, Бэтмен.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся и сам отцепил от себя Эрику, игнорируя ее обиженное выражение лица:   
\- Если бы ты по мне скучала, то навестила бы меня, когда я пластом лежал в больнице. - Она вздрогнула от его язвительного тона.  
  
Бойд встал к ней плечом к плечу и взял её за руку:   
\- Дерек приказал нам не приходить к тебе.  
  
\- Как будто это кого-то из вас когда-нибудь останавливало, особенно Скотта.  
  
\- Он не просто велел нам, он именно  _приказал_ , - хмуро ответила Эрика.  
  
\- Он использовал это своё Альфа-принуждение? – теперь нахмурился Стайлз.   
  
Она кивнула.  
  
\- Но он сказал, что никогда не будет применять это к вам, ребят. Он обещал мне. - Стайлз вновь подумал об удушье и понял, что, возможно, именно так бы и поступил  _такой_  Дерек.  
  
\- Он вообще с катушек слетел, когда увидел тебя мёртвым. В смысле, он даже не потрудился проверить тебя или забрать твоё тело из леса, - вздохнула Эрика. – Он буквально озверел,  _приказал_  нам отыскать ведьму, и это так обидно, Стайлз, - она содрогнулась, без особого желания вспоминая ту боль. - Мы были вынуждены повиноваться ему, как какие-нибудь марионетки. Будто мы не были его друзьями, его  _стаей_ , - Эрика замолкла, когда её глаза наполнились слезами, и Стайлз заключил её в крепкие объятия, укладывая её голову себе на плечо и запуская свои пальцы в её светлые волосы.  
  
Бойд ободряюще сжал её плечо и продолжил:   
\- Мы приехали только для того, чтобы привезти твои вещи.  
  
\- Подожди. Какие вещи?  
  
Бойд кивнул в сторону джипа. Стайлз отстранился от Эрики и взял её за руку, прежде чем заглянуть в заднее окно. Все было заполнено кучей коробок, если верить Бойду,  _с его вещами._  
  
\- Дерек выселяет меня? - Он думал, что Дерек, в конце концов, одумается и свяжется со Стайлзом, но нет, он просто вышвырнул его из прокля̀того дома.  
  
\- У нас ещё осталось несколько коробок с твоими книгами, - сказала Эрика, сжимая его руку. - Мы должны были привезти все в фургоне Бойда, но подумали, что тебе найдётся, что сказать обо всём этом, - усмехнулась она.  
  
\- Вы правы. Если Дерек думает, что может просто взять и вышвырнуть меня из моего же собственного дома, то ему следует ещё раз хорошенько подумать! - Стайлз утянул её к передней части джипа. - Бойд, ты поведёшь. Мне нельзя из-за ноги и всего остального.   
  
Задняя часть джипа была забита коробками, так что Стайлзу всю дорогу пришлось ехать с Эрикой на коленях. Но он не возражал: с ней круто обниматься.  
  
Дерек хмуро стоял на крыльце, когда они подъехали к дому. Эрика и Бойд вышли из джипа, но к своему Альфе подходить не торопились. Вместо этого они стояли вне его досягаемости, пока Стайлз шёл к дому, отвечая на кислое выражение Дерека своим таким же.  
  
\- Милый, я дома, - обратился он с угрюмым видом к своему возможно уже бывшему парню.  
  
Дерек его проигнорировал и рявкнул на своих бет:   
\- Как вы посмели притащить  _его_  сюда? Когда я даю вам  _приказ_ , я жду, что вы будете его  _выполнять_ , - Эрика с Бойдом сжались, выставляя горло в знак подчинения.  
  
\- Дерек. Какого хрена с тобой происходит? - Стайлз нахмурил брови, вглядываясь в сердитое лицо Дерека.  
  
Тот кинул мимолётный взгляд на Стайлза, но потом быстро отвёл глаза, глядя ему куда-то через плечо. Ничего себе. Вот значит, как: теперь Дерек даже видеть его не хочет.   
  
\- Твой отец знает, что ты здесь? Езжай домой.  
  
\- Я дома. - Стайлз оттолкнул Дерека и прошёл в дом. Дерек скорбно проследовал за ним. Стайлз чуть не споткнулся о кучу коробок с надписью  _"книги"_ , коими была заполнена вся прихожая.  
  
\- Возвращайся к шерифу, - прорычал Дерек, пока Эрика и Бойд крались вверх по лестнице.  
  
Стайлз резко обернулся, уставившись на Дерека:   
\- Почему ты оскверняешь связь стаи?  
  
Дерек застыл на месте, дёргая руками, будто не зная, куда их деть, но потом просто скрестил их на груди.  
  
\- Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
\- Ты принуждаешь их. Это злоупотребление властью, ты не должен так делать.  
  
\- Я Альфа, - процедил Дерек.  
  
\- Да? И я сыт этим твоим дерьмом по горло. Я нихера не помню, тебе ясно? И раз уж я нихера не помню, мне наплевать на то, что ты сделал. Приди уже в себя и перестань мучить стаю, -  _"и меня"_ , додумал Стайлз.  
  
\- Если ты так сыт мной по горло, то забирай свои вещи и проваливай, - прорычал Дерек сквозь удлинившиеся клыки.  
  
\- К чёрту! - Стайлз пнул самую близкую к нему коробку. - Я не уеду из своего дома.  
  
\- Может тогда мне уйти?  
  
\- А почему бы и нет? Можешь уйти, так вали.  
  
\- Я Альфа, – вновь прорычал Дерек. – Это  _мой_  дом. Здесь живёт  _моя_  стая, не твоя.  
  
\- А мне казалось, что совсем недавно моё имя стояло рядом с твоим, и я всё ещё был частью стаи, над которой ты сейчас издеваешься, - удручённо вздохнул Стайлз. - Клянусь, настанет то время, когда им проще будет разорвать с тобой связь, чем терпеть такое отношение.  
  
\- Отъебись, Стайлз, - упрямо посмотрел на него Дерек.  
  
\- Нет, Дерек. Тебе придётся меня выслушать, - не унимался Стайлз, сопровождая каждое своё слово тычком пальца в сторону Дерека.   
  
\- Да я видеть тебя не могу.  
  
\- Ну, тебе придётся с этим что-то сделать, - смело парировал Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди и поднимая бровь.  
  
Прошла долгая минута, прежде чем пристальный взгляд Дерека дрогнул, и он прервал их игру в гляделки, уставившись на свои ноги:   
\- Тебе будет лучше без меня.  
  
\- И-и-и, наконец-то! - воскликнул Стайлз, саркастично растягивая слова. – Вот он, весь смысл этого спора.   
  
Дерек провёл рукой по волосам, умоляюще глядя на Стайлза:   
\- Я обещал защищать тебя, а вместо этого причинил тебе боль.  
  
\- Да, ты это сделал, и это было довольно таки дерьмово с твоей стороны. Но-о, я тебя прощаю.  
  
\- Ты прощаешь меня лишь потому, что не помнишь, что я сделал, - усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
\- Я точно знаю, что ты сделал, Дерек. Может быть, я и не помню, но мне рассказали всё в мельчайших подробностях. - Стайлз приблизился к Дереку, останавливаясь лишь в футе от него. - Я прощаю тебя, потому что люблю, но ты должен прекратить позволять своему гневу управлять тобой. Я думал, что ты уже давным-давно это преодолел, а оказывается, нет, - вздохнул Стайлз, дотягиваясь и захватывая руку Дерека. - Ты позволил ярости овладеть собой, и ты ни на минуту  _не задумался_  о том, что такие ведьмы не могут имитировать запах, но они могут украсть твою внешность вместе со всеми шрамами и татуировками. И ты не задумался о том, почему  _мои_  пропали. Дерек, когда-нибудь твой гнев заставит тебя совершить что-то такое, что уже нельзя будет исправить, и это причинит намного больше боли, чем сейчас.  
  
Дерек отвернулся, но Стайлз сильно сжал в руке его рубашку и потянул, пытаясь завладеть его вниманием.  
  
\- Мы  _должны_  попробовать, Дерек. Я не оставлю тебя, помогу пройти через всё это, но если после всего, ты всё ещё будешь хотеть, чтобы я ушёл, я уйду.  
  
Дерек, наконец, повернулся и посмотрел Стайлзу прямо в глаза:   
\- Я бы никогда не захотел, чтобы ты ушёл. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
  
\- И я буду, но только тогда, когда будешь счастлив ты, - он отпустил рукав рубашки Дерека и позволил руке безвольно повиснуть. - Я люблю тебя, хмуроволк, несмотря на то, каким идиотом ты иногда бываешь.  
  


***

  
  
Их отношения никаким волшебным образом в норму не пришли, да Стайлзу этого и не хотелось. Он все ещё любил Дерека, но в данный момент у него не было возможности любить его физически. Не только в плане секса. Стайлз не мог сидеть рядом с Дереком на диване, не мог обнять его, чёрт, он едва мог смотреть на него, на его руки, на ладони, не представляя, как эти самые руки сжимались на его шее, как душили его.   
  
Стайлз ночевал в пустующей комнате Денни. Хакер давно уже переехал к своему бойфренду, превратив комнату в склад, где хранил разное компьютерное оборудование, не желая, чтобы это нашёл его парень. В любом случае, даже если Денни и оставался ночевать, то кантовался в комнате Джексона и Лидии. Так что, к сожалению, в его комнате была лишь кушетка. Она меньше и не такая удобная, как королевская кровать, которую Стайлз раньше делил с Дереком, но она хотя бы находилась  _в его доме_ , и только это имело значение.  
  
Папа, конечно, с таким положением вещей согласен не был и звонил Стайлзу не меньше двух раз в день, чтобы немного поворчать и проверить, в порядке ли сын. А ещё он частенько посылал в дом кого-нибудь из заместителей под предлогом занести пончики или какую-нибудь другую еду, и тот, потоптавшись вокруг дома, бежал отчитываться перед своим шефом.   
  
Один из заместителей, скорее всего, заметил, что Стайлз обитал в комнате Денни, потому что однажды вечером папа позвонил и с каким-то  _ликованием_  в голосе поинтересовался:   
\- Ну что, Стайлз. Как у вас дела с Дереком?  
  
\- Пап, я не собираюсь переезжать обратно к тебе, - простонал в ответ Стайлз.  
  
\- Проклятье.   
  
Его папа -  _жуткий_  ворчун.  
  
Прошло несколько недель, а они всё так же работали над их отношениями. Дерек и Стайлз частенько созванивались по Скайпу с Дитоном, который переехал в Бразилию сразу после того, как Стайлз закончил Беркли и унаследовал его место в стае. Как у нового эмиссара известной стаи оборотней-леопардов, у того итак была куча работы, но он всегда находил время, чтобы пообщаться с Дереком по поводу контроля над волком и его гневом.   
  
Именно Дитон убедил Дерека каждый день подолгу бегать в человеческой форме. Так что каждое утро и каждый вечер, не пропустив ни разу, Дерек бегал в заповеднике с айподом Стайлза в ушах. Эти пробежки были предназначены не для волка, а именно для человеческой стороны Дерека, чтобы успокоить и дать знать волку, кто тут главный.  
  
Дитон обучил Дерека не думать во время обращения о Стайлзе как о своём якоре, а вместо этого концентрироваться на стае в целом. Это не только усилило его самоконтроль, но и сделало его фантастическим Альфой. Он сблизился со всей стаей, и теперь даже Скотт иногда хотел сидеть рядом с ним во время киновечеров. Стайлз присоединялся ко всеобщим объятиям, но всё же предпочитал сидеть между другими членами стаи, подальше от Дерека.  
  
В конце концов, когда Дерек достиг достаточных успехов, Дитон связался со своим коллегой, монахом из оборотней-тигров, живущим где-то в Индии, и убедил того оказать содействие стае. Дерек оплатил этому монаху авиабилет, и тот прилетел в Бикон Хиллз. После короткой встречи в аэропорту они оба полетели пересадочным рейсом в Южную Аризону, куда-то вглубь пустыни Сонора.  
  
Во время отсутствия Дерека у Стайлза заболело горло, и после визита к врачу выяснилось, что у него вновь воспалились миндалины. На сей раз Стайлзу повезло. Тонзиллит диагностировали на ранней стадии, так что удалять их не пришлось, а вместо этого доктор прописал ему антибиотики. Вся стая нежничала с ним, потому что горло Стайлза было настолько воспалено, что он даже несколько дней не мог говорить. И независимо от того, насколько они его любили, Стайлз мог сказать, что тишину и спокойствие они всё-таки любили немного больше. Бойд даже провёл рядом с ним целый день, читая какую-то книгу, пока Стайлз тух в этой безмолвной скуке.   
  
Дерек провёл в пустыне с монахом целый месяц, и к тому моменту, когда он вернулся с темно-коричневым загаром и улыбкой на всё лицо, Стайлз уже снова мог вовсю болтать. Таким спокойным Стайлз его ещё никогда не видел. Дерек никогда и никому не рассказывал, что происходило в Аризоне, но Стайлзу нравилось представлять, что это было что-то типа Вижн квеста Баффи в пустыне, только с меньшим количеством "мёртвых" метафор: в мире существует лишь один оборотень и всё такое прочее.  
  
Дерек вернулся с полным контролем над своим волком. Однажды Джексон в шутку ударил Стайлза кулаком в бок прямо перед Дереком, а тот даже не дёрнулся, не говоря уже о его волке. Раньше он бы уже швырял Джексона через всю комнату, ломая кости. А сейчас Дерек просто посмеялся над этим, и Стайлз проникся таким чувством гордости, что даже забыл, почему он собственно перестал к нему прикасаться. Он наклонился, мягко поцеловав Дерека в лоб, и удивлённый взгляд, которым Дерек одарил его, сказал, что оно того стоило.  
  
Неделю спустя, Стайлз переехал из комнаты Денни обратно к Дереку. Вся стая помогала им с улыбками на лицах. Дерек сиял, как солнце, когда вешал на стены нелепые плакаты Стайлза, аккуратно разглаживая складки. Стайлз смотрел, как Дерек водит пальцами по корешкам книг, расставляя их обратно на пустые полки.  
  
Тем вечером Стайлз сидел на диване рядом с Дереком, буквально плавясь от его сияющей улыбки. Стайлз никогда ещё не был так счастлив. На протяжении многих лет Стайлз знал, что их отношения с Дереком всегда омрачало что-то глубокое и очень мрачное: ненависть к Кейт, полнейшая безысходность из-за потери практически всей его семьи. Нет, это всё не исчезло. Просто он больше не выплёскивал всё через гнев волка, а справлялся с этим с помощью своей человеческой сущности: ежедневные пробежки, объятия со стаей - всё это очень помогало ему. И Стайлз знал, что Дерек никогда ещё не был так умиротворён.  
  
Однажды ночью Стайлз проснулся, обнимая Дерека сзади. С того дня, как он переехал обратно в их комнату, Стайлз всегда спал на своей половине их огромной кровати. Дерек уважал его личное пространство и никогда не нажимал, понимая, что тому нужно время. Но сейчас рука Стайлза обвивала талию Дерека, а пальцы свободно лежали на паховой впадине. Вместо того чтобы отстраниться, Стайлз лишь притянул его ближе к себе, вжимаясь бёдрами в задницу Дерека и поджимая колени позади него. Дерек издал довольный звук, и полностью согласный с ним Стайлз вновь провалился в сон.  
  
Следующим утром они завтракали вместе. Дерек пожарил яичницу с беконом, чей аромат разбудил всю стаю, заставляя их всех сонно плестись вниз по лестнице. Он сделал для стаи смузи из плодов опунции*: за время, проведённое в пустыне, он просто влюбился в эти кактусовые плоды.   
  
Перед тем, как отправиться на пробежку в заповедник, Дерек сел напротив Стайлза в растянутой майке и шортах для бега и положил вытянутую руку рядом с его рукой на столе, безмолвно спрашивая разрешения. Стайлз раскрыл свою ладонь, и Дерек взял её, поднося к своим губам и целуя нежную кожу, прежде чем скрыться за дверьми во внутренний двор.  
  
Стайлз понимал, что он готов, но теперь всё ощущалось по-другому. Дерек был другим. Он всё ещё был тем человеком, в которого Стайлз влюбился на первом курсе Беркли, поняв, что скучает не только по своей стае, но и по их угрюмому Альфе. Тем человеком, который ехал четыре часа, только чтобы успокоить запаниковавшего Стайлза во время итоговых экзаменов на втором курсе. Тем человеком, который думал, что единственный способ справиться с панической атакой Стайлза - зацеловать его до потери пульса и признаться в любви.  
  
Дерек всё ещё был тем человеком, но в то же время немного другим. Более целостным. Менее разобщённым. Не важно, как вы это назовёте. И Стайлз был абсолютно готов вернуть их отношения в прежнее русло, тем более после того, как Дерек предельно ясно дал понять, что тоже к этому готов.  
  
Тем вечером всё шло как обычно. Стайлз тщательно вымылся, и когда он вышел из их ванной, обёрнутый лишь в одно полотенце, Дерек сидел на кровати и читал "Уловку-22". Дерек поднял свой взгляд и увидел, как Стайлз открыл дверь и вошёл в комнату в хлынувших из ванной клубах пара. Стайлз стоял и наблюдал, как взгляд Дерека блуждал по его телу, ненадолго останавливаясь на его бедренных косточках. Когда Дерек посмотрел на его лицо и увидел, что Стайлз поймал его взгляд, его щёки налились румянцем.  
  
\- Ну и как тебе? - Стайлз кивнул в сторону зажатой в руках Дерека книги.  
  
\- Чт... - в горле запершило, и он, откашлявшись, повторил, - что?  
  
\- "Уловка - 22"? Что ты думаешь об образе Йоссариана?  
  
\- Стайлз, я всего лишь пять страниц прочитал.  
  
\- О, - Стайлз явно нервничал, поджимая пальцы ног на мягком коврике. - Окей, раз уж ты ещё не очень углубился в чтение, мы можем поговорить?  
  
\- Конечно, - Дерек заложил закладку и убрал книгу на прикроватную тумбочку.  
  
Стайлз скинул полотенце на пол.   
  
Дерек издал какой-то странный задыхающийся звук, практически прокаркав: - Я думал, что ты хочешь поговорить?!  
  
Стайлз подошёл и лёг рядом с Дереком на своей стороне кровати. Он дотянулся до тумбочки и достал оттуда маркер «Шарпи»**, захлопнув ящик обратно.  
  
\- Давай, - он пододвинулся ближе к Дереку, - вот, - и отдал ему маркер. - Ты же помнишь, как они выглядели.  
  
Дерек, уставившись на Стайлза, осторожно взял из его рук маркер и снял колпачок. Его взгляд исследовал обнажённое тело, будто пытаясь сохранить в памяти каждую чёрточку.  
  
\- Ты уверен?  
  
\- Да, - Стайлз протянул руку и ободряюще сжал запястье Дерека. - Давай, волчара, рисуй, - и растянулся на кровати, с улыбкой закрывая глаза.  
  
Огладив большим пальцем то место, где раньше был рубец от аппендицита, Дерек быстро начертил линию, повторяющую форму шрама. Стайлз открыл глаза и увидел сконцентрированное лицо Дерека, пока тот выуживал из памяти все те несчастные случаи, что случались с его парнем.  
  
Стайлз почувствовал зарождающееся внутри возбуждение, когда рука Дерека прошлась по его животу, затрагивая темные волоски вокруг пупка, по слабо очерченному прессу, переместилась на ребра и, наконец, достигла шеи, где Дерек провёл неровную линию на том месте, где когда-то была сломана ключица. Пальцы пробежались вверх по шее и закончили свой путь на затылке, слегка запутавшись в коротких волосах. Дерек кинул на него мимолетный взгляд из-под ресниц и наклонился, оставляя на губах нежный и целомудренный поцелуй.  
  
Он чуть подтолкнул Стайлза в бок, и тот перевернулся на живот. Дерек огладил рукой его спину и остановился прямо около попы. Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек с нажимом провел маркером по коже, вырисовывая идеальный круг полной луны. Затем маркер переместился на следующий позвонок, где Дерек нарисовал такой же круг, но на этот раз закрашивая небольшую его часть. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Дерек не достиг середины позвоночника, где должно было быть новолуние. Он поцеловал полностью закрашенный круг, шепча:   
\- Прости.  
  
\- Шшш, продолжай рисовать, - Стайлз протянул руку, запуская пальцы в волосы Дерека, и тот повиновался. Когда Дерек достиг верхнего позвонка, нарисовав последнюю полную луну, Стайлз поднялся и обернулся, встретившись с полным безграничного обожания взглядом. Дерек нежно поцеловал его, мягкие губы пропутешествовали по подбородку, очертили линию скул и влажный язык проник в ухо, вырисовывая в нём спирали.   
  
Стайлз поперхнулся коротким вдохом, и его сердце заколотилось как у загнанного кролика, что не укрылось от внимания Дерека. Он почувствовал, как тот усмехнулся ему в ухо, прежде чем немного опуститься и спрятать лицо в сгибе его шеи. Дерек вылизывал нежную кожу, целовал так, будто вымаливал прощение. Когда такое поклонение порядком надоело, он оттолкнул Дерека, отчего тот плюхнулся прямо на задницу. Стайлз взобрался на его колени, и Дерек провел вверх и вниз по его рукам, а потом вновь взял в руки маркер, который уже успел свалиться на простынь и основательно запачкать белый хлопок чёрной краской.  
  
Взяв левую ладонь Стайлза, Дерек поцеловал её прямо в центр и переплел их пальцы вместе. Затем поднес большой палец ко рту и нежно прикусил чуть шероховатую подушечку, прежде чем поставить маркером жирную точку недалеко от середины ладони. В том месте был шрам от карандаша, которым случайно проткнул себя Стайлз во время выпускных экзаменов в старшей школе. Шрам получился заметный и никак не хотел исчезать. Странно, что Дерек запомнил и, кажется, даже не считал, что это лишь очередная родинка.  
  
\- Я заметил это, когда мы всей стаей праздновали вручение дипломов. Я никогда раньше не замечал родинок на твоих ладонях, поэтому мне показалось странным то, что она вдруг появилась, - улыбнулся ему Дерек. - Я поискал информацию на твоём ноутбуке и жутко испугался, когда WebMD*** сообщил, что ты можешь быть болен меланомой.  
  
\- Ты думал, что у меня рак кожи? – рассмеялся Стайлз.  
  
\- Да, некоторое время, - с усмешкой кивнул Дерек, пальцами впиваясь в бедро Стайлза. - Я несколько месяцев старался под любыми предлогами быть рядом с тобой, пытался учуять любые признаки болезни, но так ничего не обнаружив, списал это на то, что твоё странное тело каким-то магическим образом создаёт новые родинки.  
  
\- Тебе нравится моё тело, - Стайлз глянул на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
  
\- Конечно. Очень нравится, - кивнул Дерек, а затем чуть сморщился: - Но теперь, когда пятно исчезло, мне было бы интересно узнать, что же это всё-таки было.  
  
\- Карандаш, - с ухмылкой ответил Стайлз.  
  
\- Серьёзно? – вскинул бровь Дерек.  
  
\- Ага. Это случилось на экзамене по химии. Харрис с таким злорадством на меня поглядывал, что я разволновался и воткнул себе в руку карандаш, - улыбнулся Стайлз. - Кровотечение было очень сильным, так что пришлось идти в кабинет медсестры. Ты бы видел физиономию Харриса. Он выглядел так, будто вот-вот грохнется в обморок.  
  
Дерек искренне рассмеялся и, отпустив руку Стайлза, провёл пальцами по его волосам:   
\- Я до одури тебя люблю. Ты ведь знаешь это, да?  
  
\- Да, Дерек, знаю. Конечно, я знаю.  
  
Проведя большим пальцем вдоль скулы Стайлза, он положил ладонь на его шею. Карие глаза были полны жизни и будто светились.  
  
Несколько месяцев назад в глазах самого Дерека не было ничего, кроме ненависти и гнева, и это заставило Стайлза поразиться, какой огромный путь проделал его парень. Он затаил дыхание и просто наслаждался тем, насколько прекрасен этот мужчина, сидящий сейчас перед ним.  
  
Стайлз прижался лбом ко лбу Дерека, пристально вглядываясь в глаза напротив, и легко поцеловал в губы, прошептав:   
\- Я хочу оседлать тебя.  
  
Кадык дёрнулся, когда Дерек тяжело сглотнул, и он тут же набросился на Стайлза, утягивая того в глубокий поцелуй и сталкиваясь с ним зубами.  
  
\- Я сейчас, - уверил Дерека Стайлз, разорвав поцелуй и слезая с его колен. Он встал с кровати, в то время как Дерек расслабленно откинулся на спинку, стягивая с себя футболку. Стайлз на мгновение завис на игре мышц под кожей, но Дерек, заметив это, приподнял бровь, и Стайлз, заалев от смущения, опустился на пол и начал рыскать под кроватью.  
  
\- Та-дам! - воскликнул он, вытаскивая из-под кровати обувную коробку. Её содержимое раньше хранилось в прикроватной тумбочке, но Дерек собрал всё это, в неудачной попытке выселить Стайлза из дома. После обратного переезда в их комнату Стайлз запихнул эту коробку под кровать, да так она там и осталась, потому что в то время никого из них её содержимое особо не интересовало.  
  
Стайлз открыл коробку и отложил на прикроватную тумбочку, вытаскивая из неё латексную перчатку и бутылочку со смазкой. Он с усмешкой кинул всё это Дереку, после чего вновь взобрался к нему на колени, устраиваясь поудобнее. Руки Дерека легли на бедра Стайлза, а большой палец слегка надавил на проведенную маркером линию, обозначающую на теле шрам от аппендицита.  
  
\- Ты это сделаешь, или я сам? - спросил Стайлз, пальцами проводя по щетине Дерека.  
  
\- Я, - ответил ему Дерек, натягивая перчатки с той профессиональной отточенностью, которую Стайлз всегда считал невероятно горячей. Возможно, потому что это признак надвигающихся хороших времён.  
  
Дерек приобнял Стайлза за талию и с легкостью перекатился, чуть прижимая его к кровати, прежде чем, опираясь на живот, опуститься между ног парня. Теперь член Стайлза находился в непосредственной близости от лица Дерека.  
  
\- Блять, - проскулил тот, когда Дерек тепло выдохнул прямо в каштановые завитки в основании его члена.  
  
Дерек тихо рассмеялся и, водя затянутым в латекс пальцем по вздутым венкам, сказал:   
\- Я хочу сделать тебе минет.   
  
Дождавшись согласного кивка, он смело заглотил член до самого основания, придерживая его за бедра, когда Стайлз попытался податься вперёд.  
  
\- Дерек, - Стайлз приподнялся на локтях, пристально глядя на него сверху вниз: щеки Дерека пылали, язык творил что-то невероятное, и он, не отрываясь, смотрел Стайлзу прямо в лицо. – Черт, Дерек, пожалуйста, - взмолился он, и Дерек сдался, выпуская изо рта пульсирующий член с пошлым хлюпающим звуком. Он склонился над Стайлзом, чуть опустив веки от переизбытка любви и жажды, и потянулся к смазке и ленте презервативов.  
  
Он вновь расположился между бёдер парня, разводя их шире, и Стайлз услышал щелчок открываемой бутылки со смазкой. Дерек нанес смазку на пальцы, обводя и чуть массируя кольцо мышц, и Стайлз весь сжался.  
  
\- Эй, - Дерек успокаивающе провел рукой по бедру Стайлза, останавливаясь возле подколенной ямки, – расслабься, - и закинул обе ноги себе на плечи, почти складывая его пополам. Член Стайлза оказался намного ближе к его лицу, и тот  _почувствовал_  тёплое дыхание на бархатной коже.  
  
Первый палец толкнулся внутрь, и Стайлз ахнул. Дерек вновь втянул в рот его плоть, языком оглаживая головку, и Стайлз застонал, когда язык Дерека дотронулся до  _нужного_  места.  
  
Прошла, кажется, целая вечность до того, как Дерек добавил второй палец, разводя их ножницами, растягивая. Поначалу ощущения всегда были странными, потому что пальцев там, по идее, быть вообще не должно, но Дерек отвлёк его внимание жаркой глубиной своего рта, добавляя третий палец с ещё большим количеством смазки, вытаскивая их практически полностью и вновь загоняя внутрь.  
  
Перед глазами Стайлза предстал изящный изгиб поясницы Дерека, пока тот легко вдавливал его в матрас с каждым толчком пальцев, и великолепнейший, покрытый бисеринками пота, зад. Стайлз отпустил смертельную хватку на простынях, провёл рукой по мягким чёрным волосам, и Дерек застонал вокруг его члена, посылая по всему телу волны желания, скапливающиеся внизу живота.  
  
\- Давай же, Дерек. Я хочу тебя. Снимай её, - охрипшим почти до неузнаваемости голосом произнёс Стайлз, и чуть подтолкнул Дерека кончиком пальцев ног.  
  
\- Да, - простонал Дерек, снял перчатку и выкинул её куда-то в сторону мусорного ведра, после чего мягко опустил с плеч ноги Стайлза, и тот согнул их в коленях на кровати, полностью раскрываясь, демонстрируя себя Дереку. – Блять, - перевернувшись и сев на задницу, Дерек поочерёдно размял ноги и поднялся на колени. Он сплюнул на ладонь и твердо провёл несколько раз по своему члену, глядя на томно прикрывшего глаза Стайлза, поглаживающего себя и демонстрирующего раскрытую и полностью готовую дырку.  
  
Дерек потянулся к ленте презервативов и почти уже взял в руки фольгированные квадратики, но Стайлз вдруг быстро сел и перехватил его запястье:   
\- Не надо.  
  
\- Ты же терпеть не можешь, когда я в тебя кончаю, - замер Дерек.  
  
\- Да, но сейчас я хочу именно так. Всё в порядке, Дерек. Можешь потом помочь мне все это смыть. В ду̀ше. Языком, - подмигнул Стайлз. Зрачки Дерека расширились, и он сильно ухватился за колено Стайлза.  
  
\- Хорошо, - медленно кивнул он. – Хорошо, Стайлз.  
  
\- Давай поменяемся местами, - Стайлз потянул Дерека за запястье, и тот подполз к спинке кровати, переворачиваясь и устраиваясь на подушке. Перекинув ногу через бедра и сжав их с двух сторон, Стайлз взял в руки смазку и нанёс её на член Дерека, после чего переместил его руки со своих бёдер на талию, улыбаясь распростёртому под ним парню.  
  
Стайлз чуть отполз, пока его яйца не наткнулись на головку члена Дерека. Предвкушение разлилось по его венам, и он пристально посмотрел на поражённо раскрывшего глаза Дерека, когда пару раз провёл ладонью по стволу и с мягким нажимом направил член внутрь.  
  
Дерек застонал, и человеческие пальцы сильнее впились в бока Стайлза.  
  
\- О боже, Стайлз, - прохрипел он, когда Стайлз насадился глубже, чуть ёрзая и все ещё привыкая к ощущению внутри него.  
  
  
Когда Стайлз понял, что готов, и почувствовал мелкую нетерпеливую дрожь в бёдрах Дерека, пытающегося сдержать глубокие толчки, он медленно опустился до самого конца, запрокинув голову назад и привыкая к ощущению  _наполненности_.  
  
А затем Стайлз начал двигаться. У него не было таких мускулистых бёдер и силы, чтобы энергично подпрыгивать, как это умел делать Дерек, так что он просто сильнее опёрся руками на грудь и начал медленно раскачиваться вперёд и назад, чуть приподнимаясь, и вновь опускаясь, и пытаясь создать приятный ритм.   
  
Он опустил взгляд, рассматривая Дерека: глаза были закатаны, а хватка рук хоть и была сильной, но не достаточно, чтобы оставить после себя синяки. Стайлз привык к глубоким, тёмным следам на теле после секса, но на этот раз он знал, что на утро не обнаружит никаких отметин.  
  
Дерек контролировал себя, сдерживал, чтобы не причинить Стайлзу боль. Иногда Стайлз был очень даже не против синяков, но прямо сейчас он так чертовски гордился Дереком. Он чуть вильнул бёдрами, вновь насаживаясь до конца, и Дерек беззастенчиво простонал его имя.  
  
Стайлз настолько сильно сконцентрировался, пытаясь найти правильный угол, что даже не заметил движение рук Дерека, пока те не легли на его плечи и не притянули его, утягивая в глубокий жадный поцелуй-укус, и член Дерека, наконец, не скользнул по такой чувствительной точке внутри. Несколько толчков - и Стайлз кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, выстреливая вязкой струёй прямо на живот Дерека. Тот застонал, нежно поглаживая кожу Стайлза, и мягко вышел из его тела. Он перевернул их, вновь устроившись между ног Стайлза, несколько раз жёстко провёл по своему члену и кончил, забрызгивая его живот и грудь.  
  
К счастью, у Дерека хватило сообразительности взять из тумбочки салфетку и вытереть из обоих от спермы. Затраханному Стайлзу только и хватило сил, чтобы приподнять задницу, пока Дерек вытирал его от лишней смазки, стекающей по бёдрам и яйцам. Он кинул салфетку туда же, куда и перчатку немногим ранее, прежде чем завалиться на кровать рядом со Стайлзом. Матрас прогнулся под его весом, и теперь они лежали плечом к плечу, в то время как Стайлз сосредоточенно разглядывал потолок.  
  
Наконец, Стайлз сдался и повернул голову к Дереку, только чтобы увидеть уже направленный на него изучающий взгляд, блуждающий по всему его лицу.  
  
\- Эй, - произнёс Стайлз, полностью поворачиваясь на бок, лицом к Дереку.  
  
\- Эй.  
  
\- Это было... – Стайлз глубоко вдохнул.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Потрясающе, - закончил он.  
  
\- Почему сегодня?  
  
\- А?  
  
\- Несколько месяцев мы с тобой даже не целовались. Почему ты захотел заняться сексом именно сегодня?  
  
Стайлз со смехом прижался к Дереку, укладывая голову на его плечо. Дерек притянул его ещё ближе, так что Стайлз теперь практически лежал на нём.  
  
\- По правде говоря, я просто хотел, чтобы ты порисовал на мне, но я так думаю, что просто момент попался подходящий, - Стайлз вспомнил, с какой тщательностью намывался в душе, а затем понял, что, по меньшей мере, подозревал, что случится сегодня вечером.   
  
\- У нас всё хорошо? - спросил Дерек, водя пальцами по позвоночнику Стайлза и прослеживая контуры татуировки.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся в грудь Дерека:   
\- Завтра я узнаю у Джулиана, есть ли у него свободное время. Поедешь со мной в Сан-Франциско? Я хочу сделать татуировки на месте этих отметок.  
  
Пальцы Дерека ненадолго замерли, а затем он потянутся, чтобы запутаться ими в волосах Стайлза:   
\- Да, с удовольствием.  
  
\- И, Дерек?  
  
\- Да, Стайлз?  
  
\- У нас всё отлично.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Опунция – вид кактуса со съедобными плодами, которые еще называют «колючая груша», из-за грушевидной формы и очень колючих шипов.  
> ** Шарпи - Товарный знак канцелярских маркеров различного назначения, в том числе с нестираемыми или несмываемыми составами.  
> ***WebMD - электронный справочник по лекарствам, заболеваниям и способам их лечения.


End file.
